


On the Road

by sociallyawkwardtwamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Trucker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardtwamp/pseuds/sociallyawkwardtwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truck Driver AU that only I ever wanted. Trucker!Dean bumps into Castiel at a truck stop, and things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

 

 _Perfect. Fucking perfect. It's already a long day and it's only eight in the morning._ He was up half the night fixing his truck, had his air conditioning break as soon as he started driving again, hurt his foot jumping down from the door, and now the freaking truck stop is out of regular coffee. All they have is decaf. _Decaf._ What is he supposed to do with that? He still has the entire day to drive. He grumbles to himself as he abandons his quest for coffee, and pushes the door open to the bathroom with too much force, only to be met with something solid. _Shit._ He pushes the door slowly this time, opening to the angry face of a man who has just had his entire coffee spilled on him. 

 

Dean, instead of apologizing, naturally, goes on the defensive.

 

"What the hell, man?"

 

"...Excuse me? **You** slammed the door into **me.** And my coffee."

 

"Shouldn't be standing so close to the door then. And it's just coffee. Not like it won't wash out."

 

Anger flares in the eyes of the other man, which he would later learn was named Castiel, until he steps forward and throws the rest of his coffee on Dean.

 

"Just coffee, right?" he says with a smirk.

 

Dean is surprised as he leaps through the doorway, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Dean manages to stand up first, and grabs the lapels of Castiel's jacket, pulling him up and shoving him into the door in the same motion. He reaches over to turn the lock on the door before throwing a punch, landing it squarely on his jaw. Castiel looks surprised for a second, before a look of fury appears on his face and he shoves him into the wall of the stall behind him.

 

The next few minutes are a tangle of limbs as they both grapple for the upper hand, Castiel managing to drag Dean down to the ground, pinning his wrists above his head, straddling his waist. They stare at each other for a few moments, panting heavily, before Castiel leans down to attack Dean's mouth at the same time that Dean is grinding his hips upward. The kiss is all teeth and desperation, hips grinding aimlessly for friction, until Castiel comes with a soft groan, Dean following soon after.

 

Castiel rests his forehead against Dean's while he gathers his breath, and then gingerly rolls off and scoots to sit against the stall. Dean hesitates just a second before crawling to sit next to him. There's a silence, hesitant but not awkward, until Dean decides to break it.

 

"So, that was - "

 

"Yeah." More silence.

 

"Sorry about your shirt. It's just been a shitty day."

 

"It's fine. It will wash out."

 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Hey, this may sound weird, but do you want go grab breakfast or coffee or something?"

 

Castiel just stares at him for a few moments, like he's looking directly into his soul, before slowly nodding. Dean gives a quick smile before extending his hand with, "I'm Dean, by the way."

 

Castiel smirks before shaking his hand, "Castiel. Seems a bit late for that though, doesn't it?"

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at the name, but otherwise says nothing. He stands, and helps Castiel do the same, and they both give a quick glance in the mirror before walking silently to a coffee place down the street. They drink their coffee and eat their muffins in a companionable silence, except for the few minutes when they both complain about their lives. Castiel learns about Dean's car trouble, and Dean learns about Castiel having to work a second job in order to pay the credit card bills his last partner racked up. 

 

They finish their breakfast, and Castiel hesitates for a moment before he pulls a business card out of his pocket and writes his phone number on the back. 

 

"Feel free to call or text whenever you're in town. Or when you aren't. Either one's fine."

 

Dean opens his mouth like he's going to say something, closes it for a moment, and then says, "Hey, this is just casual, right? You know I live on the road, so it's not like I'm looking for anything ser-"

 

"Dean. I'm just looking for a friend and you look like you could use a friendly face every once in awhile. Don't read anything into this."

 

Dean nods slowly like he's thinking it over, and then gives a small half-smile while pocketing the business card. Their good-byes are a little awkward, considering, but Castiel is still feeling better than he has in awhile hours later, even when his pants are past the point of being just uncomfortable and his boss yells at him for the fourth time that day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He forgets about that morning at the truck stop a few days later, when he's stuck working overtime almost every day, preparing taxes that people decided to wait until the last minute to deal with. So when his phone rings two weeks later with a number he doesn't recognize, he figures that it's another irresponsible client that he would have to work through the night to help, and answers with a gruff, 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, it's Dean. From the truck stop. I'm going to be passing through in a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?"

 

He sounds hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he should be calling, and the rough greeting he got probably didn't help that. 

 

"Yeah, hi, sorry. It's tax season."

 

"Hey, if it's a problem, we don't have to do anything."

 

"Dean. I have time for you." Dean just grunts in response. They decide to meet at a diner in town on the day when Dean was coming back from wherever he was. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They meet for dinner this time, Dean getting a hamburger and Castiel getting some sort of chicken thing. They talk about their jobs and their families, in between silences where they're just enjoying each other's company. Dean learns that Castiel is an accountant, and about his multitude of other siblings, Gabriel and Balthazar being the only ones he was still friendly with. Dean tells Castiel that he's a truck driver, and about his brother, Sam, being the only family he still has left. Sam is expecting his first child, and Dean is already worrying about when he will have time to see him.

 

Afterwards, trading blowjobs in the back seat, Dean comes with "Cas" on his lips, and Castiel can't help the surge of joy he gets just from the shortening of his name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that day, Castiel starts getting the occasional text about Dean's day, moving up to a few texts a day and a phone call when things get rough, when Dean realizes that Castiel doesn't really mind them. After a few months, he can't remember when he didn't get Dean's random thoughts throughout the day, and when he had noone to send his internal monologue to. 

 

They meet up again about two weeks later. They decide to go bowling, and Dean is able to win both games by making suggestive gestures everytime time it's Cas' turn. They go to eat at the same diner, and eat the same thing. They talk about their childhoods, how Cas was raised by very conservative parents, and how he hasn't talked to them or seen them since he moved out. Dean talks about how they moved around a lot for his father's job, which is why he doesn't mind all the traveling he does now. It leads into a conversation about his job; the people he's met, the places he's seen, the people he's slept with. He can't help the internal wince that comes with that conversation, but tries not to let it show on his face. And later, when they're fooling around in the back seat, he'll insist that the stomachache he gets is from bad food, and that it has nothing to do with the thoughts about Dean sleeping with other people.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas is sitting at his table, head in his hands, surrounded by stacks of papers, when his phone vibrates until it falls off the table. He jumps at the sudden movement, and curses as he's forced to crawl under the table to answer the call. He snaps a quick, "Hello?," before cursing again as he hits his head on the edge of the table. 

 

"Uh, hey, it's Dean. Where are you?"

 

 _Shit_. "I'm sorry, I forgot all about it. I have to get these papers sent in by midnight, I can't really go out tonight."

 

There's an awkward silence before Dean responds, "Yeah, no, it's cool. I understand. Next time, then."

 

 _Cue the guilt._ "But if you want to come over and keep me company while I work, we can do something afterward, and we could pick up dinner on the way here."

 

"That'd be fine. I have paperwork I need to fill out anyway."

 

"See you soon, then."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was a very normal, very domestic, not awkward evening. They picked up a pizza on the ride back, and lounged around on the couch watching a movie while Cas worked, and Dean split his time between working and not-cuddling with Cas. He finishes his work shortly after the movie ends, and they play a tiring game of monopoly that ends with them retiring to the bedroom to work their frustrations out. There's a few minutes of awkward fumbling, and as Dean is pushing into him for the first time in his house, Cas can't ignore the feelings of longing for more evenings like this, for a lifetime of more nights like this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He knows he's in too deep, that this stopped being casual for him months ago, but he feels powerless to stop it; he still answers Dean's texts, still meets up with him twice a month, still goes on not-dates with him. He doesn't want to hurt Dean by stopping all of it abruptly [and of course it would pain him to not-break-up with the guy he's not-dating], but he knows that he's never going to actually start dating someone else until Dean is out of the picture. Hell, he turned down someone at the bar the other night because it felt like he was 'cheating' on Dean.

 

Either way, he ends up on the losing side; in pain with Dean or without Dean, so there isn't much he can really do besides pine quietly, waiting for something he was told wouldn't be there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And so he waits; he waits through truck problems, weekends at his home, making Dean soup when he's sick, barely grimaces through long conversations about Dean's other 'conquests'. 

 

Until now, at least. It's the one year anniversary of them meeting up in the restroom at the truck stop [but who's counting really], and Dean suddenly breaks their kiss, pushing Cas hard enough that he stumbles into the wall.

 

“Dean? What's wrong?”

 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, “I don't think we should do this anymore. I kinda have a date.”

 

What. “A date?”

 

“Yeah, we're seeing a movie when I come through town again. We went to high school together.”

 

A date. Like a real, 'awkward-kiss-on-the-front-porch' date. Well isn't that a slap in the face. He's good enough to be fucked in the back seat every couple of weeks, but apparently not good enough to date, to introduce to his friends as his boyfriend. That's wonderful, perfect. He's turned around and braced his forearm on the window, staring down at the street, and he's apparently silent long enough that Dean feels awkward.

 

“Cas? We can still be friends right? I mean, this doesn't change that much, does it? Do you want to go grab something to eat? I hear there's a new chinese place on fifth street that's not ba-”

 

“I think you should leave.”

 

“Ca-”

 

“And don't – don't call me again.”

 

“Don't be like this. We agreed to this in the beginni-”

 

“You need to leave.”

 

He can feel Dean staring at him for a few minutes before replying curtly. “Fine. I'll pick up anything I've left here the next time I pass through.” The door slams behind him and Cas crumples to the ground. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For two people that weren't dating, Dean sure left a lot of things at his house. Cas is reminded of him everywhere he goes; his toothbrush sits in the bathroom holder, his favorite cereal sits in the cabinet, his coffee mug is still in the drying rack, there are enough clothes to warrant two drawers, his book and extra cell phone charger still sit on the nightstand. 

 

The weeks pass by slowly, and Cas now remembers the crippling loneliness that he experienced before Dean. It sucks. He realizes he doesn't really have that many friends, and doesn't have Dean's constant texts anymore to distract him from that. He was expecting some angry text or phone call or _something_ , but there's nothing, just silence.

 

He starts talking to Sam more, whom he met over Thanksgiving, along with his wife Jess, and their son. He's glad Sam doesn't stop talking to him because of his fight with Dean, as he and Sam actually have a lot in common. They studied a lot of the same things, and Cas likes that he has someone to have intellectual conversations with, though most of their conversations now veer off into how much of an idiot Dean is. Sam's been there through it all, and seems to be one step further than all of them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day starts with rain. Not nice spring rain that makes colors more vibrant, but gloomy steady rain that seems to suck all the happiness out of the world. It's a normal day; there's nothing to suggest that anything special was going to happen that day, no crows chirping or black cats showing up randomly. He's forced to change into jeans and a t-shirt stolen from Dean when he spills soup all over his suit, but that's not really abnormal. 

 

It's pouring when he leaves the office, and he drops his suit off at the dry cleaners before going home. He steps out of his car, preparing to make a run for it when he stops short. He sees Dean sitting against the side of the building with his head tipped up towards the sky. He glances over when Cas shuts the car door, and makes no motion to move except to stand up, brushing mud off the back of his pants. 

 

Cas stares at him critically for a few moments before walking over to stand in front of him, raising an eyebrow in question. Dean is quiet for a few minutes, and just lets the rain drip down his face.

 

“I talked to Sam, and he called me an idiot. Said I needed to figure out what I wanted and to stop messing with people's emotions.”

 

…. “Did you figure out what you want?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

Cas pauses for a moment before asking hesitantly, “And what do you want?”

 

“I want you. All of you.”

 

Cas stares at him, wide-eyed, before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss, moving Dean backward a couple of feet until he hits the wall. Cas pulls back to breathe, leaning his forehead against Dean's, close enough to feel Dean's heavy breathing on his cheek.

 

Cas smiles, “I'm grumpy before I've had my coffee.”

 

Dean answers with a kiss, “I hog the covers.”

 

Kiss. “I'll steal your clothes and lie about it.”

 

Kiss. “I'll never remember to pick up milk.”

 

Dean pushes back from the wall, and they somehow manage to make it to the bedroom, only knocking a lamp over and bruising an elbow in the process. 

 

It takes them an hour to find all their clothes in the morning, sans a sock, but neither of them seem to mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean hovers by the door while about to leave, and rubs his hands through his hair before saying slowly, “Fedex offered me a job in the area, and I think I'm going to take it, if you have no objections.” Cas just stares at him, before grabbing. They're both an hour late to work that day.

 

It's not easy, and far from perfect, but it's theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic on ao3, so go easy on me.
> 
> sociallyawkwardtwamp on tumblr if you want to say hi!


End file.
